Hermione s'emballe au bal
by flammeche
Summary: Lord Voldemort vaincu, Lucius a passé quelques années à Azkaban. Mais à présent il est libre et il est temps pour les Malfoy de retrouver leur place. Et quoi de mieux pour cela qu'un Bal au manoir.


**note de l'auteur :** Cet OS m'a été inspiré par celui de Jspence "Juste une première danse". Ceux d'entre vous qui l'on lu trouverons sans difficulté des similitudes. br />  
Je le remercie de m'avoir autorisé à m'en inspirer mais aussi d'avoir eu la gentillesse de me le corriger. br />

* * *

**Bal chez les Malefoy**

Il s'élevait devant elle, majestueux. Elle avait souvent imaginé ce haut lieu de la vie mondaine de la bourgeoisie sorcière, mais rien ne l'avait préparé à ça. Son éducation moldue l'influençait encore sur l'esthétique des habitations de sorciers : une maison sinistre, dont le jardin en friche aurait laissé la part belle aux mauvaises herbes. Cette image était renforcée par la réputation de Mage Noir qui ternissait la famille Malefoy.

Au lieu de ça, la berline l'avait déposée devant les marches d'un majestueux perron. Cette bâtisse victorienne ne ressemblait en rien à ces caricatures de film d'horreur moldus mais au contraire à ces manoirs au style sobre et élégant où l'on devinait des drames se jouant dans les allées des jardins aux haies impeccablement taillées. On s'attendait à tout moment à voir surgir d'un bosquet une demoiselle en crinoline lissant sagement ses jupes désordonnées par un soupirant quelque peu entreprenant.

Elle gravit les marches de l'escalier monumental qui menait aux portes vitrées grandes ouvertes. Ses talons trop hauts ne lui rendaient pas la chose facile, mais il fallait bien cela pour une telle occasion. Elle avait passé des heures à se préparer. Ce soir, elle voulait être magnifique. Personne ne pourrait dire que Hermione Granger était le genre de femme à se laisser aller dans le chagrin.

Un valet de pied l'accueillit à l'entrée. Elle lui tendit l'élégant carton d'invitation vert et argent, le Sésame tant convoité par toute la communauté sorcière : le premier bal des Malefoy depuis que Lucius était sorti d'Azkaban, il y a de cela plus de deux ans. Elle n'était pas là pour saluer la réhabilitation de ce Mangemort mais parce que l'amitié l'exigeait.

Après avoir vérifié l'invitation, le valet la lui rendit.

Si la façade de la maison était somptueuse, ce n'était rien en comparaison de l'intérieur. Elle pénétra dans un vaste vestibule dont le plafond s'élevait à plus de six mètres. De l'extérieur de l'édifice, rien ne laissait supposer de telles proportions. Un sort de dissimulation devait cacher aux moldus l'impressionnante taille de la demeure qui n'avait plus de manoir que le nom. Elle se trouvait à présent dans un Versailles en miniature.

Une femme de chambre attendait qu'elle se déleste de sa cape de velours noir. Absorbée dans la contemplation de ce joyau architectural, elle la lui tendit machinalement, dévoilant ainsi la somptueuse robe du soir jusque-là dissimulée.

C'était incontestable, les moldus avaient l'art de créer des choses magnifiques. Même si la magie ne faisait pas partie de leur quotidien, certains en avaient au bout de leurs aiguilles ; comment expliquer sinon une telle merveille ?

Le rouge de sa robe rehaussait merveilleusement le hâle de sa peau, et le vertigineux décolleté laissait deviner des trésors que seul Ron avait eu le privilège de contempler. A chacun de ses pas, le doux bruissement de la soie venait chatouiller ses oreilles.

Personne ne pouvait soupçonner que quelques heures auparavant, elle était au fond de son lit, dans un survêtement défraîchi, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps.

Elle chemina vers la grande porte à double battants qui marquait l'entrée de la salle de bal.

L'huissier en perruque poudrée qui gardait l'entrée, sortit de sa réserve protocolaire en l'apercevant et lui lança un sourire charmeur, qu'il ne devait réserver qu'aux plus jolies des hôtes.

Elle lui tendit son carton d'invitation comme l'exigeait l'usage et après le lui avoir rendu, il l'annonça :

- « Madame Hermione Granger-Weasley ! »

De nombreux regards se tournèrent vers elle à ce moment là. La curiosité était aussi un défaut chez les Sorciers. Beaucoup avaient lu l'article accablant de la Gazette annonçant la séparation du Mythique couple Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger.

Il était difficile de rester de marbre devant tous ses regards pleins de sous-entendu, ou pire, désolés, qui se posaient sur elle. Voilà à quoi amenait la célébrité : sa vie privée était maintenant étalée dans les journaux à la moindre anicroche. Son rôle dans la bataille finale contre Lord Voldemort et maintenant ses nouvelles fonctions au Ministère de la magie ne facilitaient pas la tâche.

Elle décida néanmoins de faire bonne figure et afficha le plus éblouissant des sourires.

Elle jeta un regard alentour pour contempler l'extraordinaire décor de cette salle qui était à la démesure de ses propriétaires. Certains auraient pensé qu'il y avait trop de dorures, trop de lumière, que cette immense pièce était un parfait exemple de mauvais goût.

Mais en réalité, tout ceci était à l'image des occupants des lieux : subtil, fin et délicat, mais froid...

Elle scruta la foule, déjà nombreuse, à la recherche d'un visage ami, espérant ainsi échapper à cette embarrassante exposition.

Elle aperçu alors Padma Patil qui discutait avec Neville Longdubat. Elle s'apprêtait à rejoindre ses anciens camarades quand elle vit s'approcher d'elle les hôtes de la soirée.

Narcissa n'avait rien perdu de sa superbe, elle était toujours aussi belle. Ses cheveux, coiffés en un magnifique chignon, brillaient tel des rayons de lune et elle avait tout d'une Comtesse douairière dans son élégante robe noire que venait rehausser l'éclat de la rivière de diamants et d'émeraudes qui étincelait à son cou.

- « Hermione ma chère ! Quel plaisir de vous voir ici ce soir ! » son sourire hypocrite ne trompait personne.

« Ron ne vous a pas accompagné ? » questionna-t-elle, simulant l'étonnement.

Hermione aurait aimé lui répondre :

- « Non. Je l'ai laissé sur une île du Triangle des Bermudes en compagnie de cette pouffiasse de Betty Grable ? Vous avez du le lire dans la gazette, très chère… »

Mais elle se contenta de ce que la bienséance imposait :

- « Non, il avait d'autres obligations ; il vous prie de bien vouloir l'excuser »

- « Comme c'est dommage ! Tout le monde ici se faisait un plaisir de rencontrer le héros de la dernière coupe du monde de Quidditch » commenta Lucius Malefoy, faussement désolé.

Narcissa n'avait passé que quelques mois à Azkaban, le Magenmagot ayant finalement conclu qu'elle n'avait joué qu'un rôle mineur dans les événements qui avaient mis à feu et à sang le monde des sorciers.

Son émouvant témoignage sur le fait qu'elle ne cherchait qu'à protéger son fils avait atteint sa cible.

Lucius quant à lui, avait passé six ans dans les geôles de cette prison et cette longue incarcération avait laissé des séquelles que malgré tous ses efforts, il parvenait encore difficilement à dissimuler :

il avait prématurément vieilli, sa démarche était raide et on sentait les efforts déployés pour paraître à son avantage. Ses cheveux, d'un blond platine autrefois, étaient maintenant complètement blancs. Mais son regard d'acier n'avait pas changé. De profondes rides qui sillonnaient son visage lui conféraient un air encore plus machiavélique.

- « Miss Granger, c'est un plaisir de vous accueillir parmi nous » dit-il en saisissant la main nue d'Hermione pour y déposer un baiser qui la fit frissonner de dégoût.

- « Merci Monsieur, croyez bien que le plaisir est réciproque » lui répondit Hermione qui s'efforçait de dissimuler son mépris.

La commissure des lèvres de Lucius trembla légèrement, alors qu'il essayait d'esquisser un sourire courtois qui ressemblait plus à une grimace.

- « Hermione ! Quelle surprise ! »

Elle faillit pousser un soupire de soulagement en reconnaissant la voix de Ginny Potter.

- « Narcissa, Lucius, vous permettez que je vous l'enlève, cela fait si longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vue… »

Elles ne s'étaient en fait quittées que quelques heures auparavant : Ginny était venu la convaincre de venir ce soir malgré l'immense chagrin dans laquelle la trahison de son frère l'avait plongée.

Les deux amies s'éloignèrent prestement.

- « Merci Ginny, j'aurais fini par frapper un de ces deux hypocrites »

- « Alors je suis arrivée au bon moment car Rita Skeeter est ici et tu peux être certaine que dès demain l'incident aurait été relaté, en long, en large et surtout en travers, dans la Gazette… »

Elles finirent par retrouver Harry et qui se tenait près du buffet.

« La place préférée de Ron » songea-t-elle tristement.

Harry n'avait rien perdu de son élégance. Elle ne l'avait plus vu en tenue de soirée depuis le bal de Noël du tournoi des trois sorciers. C'était encore un enfant alors…

Aujourd'hui, il était devenu un homme très séduisant, que le bonheur conjugal avait réussi à sortir de la dépression chronique dans laquelle l'avaient plongé ses années de lutte contre Voldemort.

Elle embrassa chaleureusement son ami qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis plusieurs jours puis saisit le verre qu'il lui tendit.

Elle y trempa ses lèvres pour savoureux le délicieux nectar qu'il contenait. C'était un magnifique Château Margaux ; 1936 si elle ne se trompait pas.Les Malefoy avaient bien des défauts mais on ne pouvait pas dire qu'ils ne savaient pas recevoir.

On sentait tout de même une atmosphère lourde entre les trois amis. La récente séparation de Ron et Hermione mettait tout le monde dans une situation délicate. Elle était entourée par, sa sœur et son meilleur ami.

Mais ils étaient bien au-dessus de tout ça : même ses déboires conjugaux ne parviendraient jamais à détruire une amitié aussi solide.

L'orchestre s'arrêta soudain de jouer.Narcissa Malefoy et son mari se dirigèrent vers l'estrade. Lucius exigea le silence en frappant le parquet de la pointe de sa canne qui était passée en quelques années du statut d'accessoire esthétique à celui de soutien indispensable à la marche.

- « Chers amis ! Quel bonheur de vous voir tous réunis pour cette grande occasion ! Le Manoir Malefoy ne pensait pas à nouveau vibrer aux sons des violons et des pas des danseurs.Vous n'ignorez pas que mes petits ennuis… de santé… m'ont tenu éloigné de la vie mondaine pendant de trop nombreuses années… »

Décidément, ce Malefoy avait vraiment l'art de mentir, même quand le mensonge ne trompait personne.

- « Mais quelle meilleure occasion pour cela que le bonheur de voir notre cher Drago prendre enfin une épouse… »

L'hypocrisie était vraiment une seconde nature chez cet homme.

« Nous savons que l'amour aujourd'hui n'est plus aussi éternel pour les jeunes générations qu'il ne l'était à notre époque, mais je sais que mon fils connaîtra un mariage aussi heureux que celui qui nous unit mon épouse et moi. »

Toujours aussi théâtral, il saisit la main gantée de soie de Narcissa pour la porter à ses lèvres, espérant ainsi couper court à toutes les soi-disant rumeurs sur l'infidélité de son épouse pendant les six années qu'avait duré sa détention.

- « Je vous demanderai donc d'accueillir Mon fils Drago et sa magnifique fiancée, Miss Parvati Patil !»

Toute l'assemblée fixa son regard dans la direction que désignait Lucius. Deux valets ouvrirent une impressionnante porte à double battant alors que l'orchestre entamait une marche solennelle.

Drago et Parvati s'avancèrent majestueusement, lui sobre dans son smoking noir, elle impériale : son sari rouge et or était une cascade de mètres et de mètres de soie savamment drapée autours de son corps de liane. Ses longs cheveux étaient laissés libres sur ses épaules, retenus uniquement par une chaîne en or délicatement posé sur le sommet de sa tête. Elle éclipsait tous les ornements de la salle, pourtant étincelante, tellement elle rayonnait.

Hermione avait du mal à reconnaître dans cette apparition, la sage petite indienne avec laquelle elle avait partagé une chambre à Poudlard sept années durant et encore moins la fougueuse sorcière de 18 ans à peine qui n'avait pas hésité à se lancer dans la bataille malgré son inexpérience.

Le couple continuait à remonter la haie d'honneur qu'avaient formée les invités, d'un pas lent, ne se lâchant pas la main, comme pour se donner du courage.

- « Elle est magnifique… » murmura Ginny à l'oreille d'Hermione.

- « Oui. Rien que pour la voir, ça valait le coup de venir et de mettre de côté nos sentiments pour les Malefoy…» Répliqua cette dernière.

Tous les hommes de l'assemblée n'avaient de regard que pour elle. Même Neville qui escortait pourtant la copie conforme de la fiancée n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard de cette apparition tout droit sortie d'un conte des milles et une nuits.

- « Il a changé, tu sais, il n'est plus le même… » dit simplement Ginny qui semblait convaincue que ce jeune mangemort qui avait rejoint le bon côté au cours de la bataille finale avait réellement changé.

- « Mais sera t-il assez fort pour la protéger de ses parents ? » Hermione s'interrogeait encore sur l'avenir de ce couple. Même avant la trahison de Ron, elle était sceptique quant au succès de cette union.

- « Fais leur confiance : ils s'aiment. »

- « Cela ne suffit pas toujours, crois-moi… »

Ginny ne voulut pas commenter cette dernière remarque, son amie était malheureuse et le responsable n'était autre que son frère.

Le couple continuait à cheminer lentement vers le centre de la piste et lorsqu'ils y parvinrent, l'orchestre entama une valse romantique.

C'était un supplice pour Drago, mais le sourire plein de tendresse de Parvati lui donnait du courage. Il ne supportait plus que les regards se posent sur lui, mais c'était ses fiançailles et il y avait des traditions auxquelles même un Malefoy ne pouvait échapper. Ouvrir le bal au bras de sa promise en était une.

Ce couple singulier continuait à alimenter les discutions, bien qu'ils se furent fréquentés depuis plus de quatre ans.

Ils s'étaient rapprochés après le combat final. Drago avait été grièvement blessé pendant cette bataille en s'interposant pour recevoir à la place de Parvati un maléfice particulièrement puissant, sauvant ainsi la vie de la jeune fille.

Les séquelles avaient été nombreuses et plusieurs mois de soins intensifs avaient été nécessaires. Il ne s'en était d'ailleurs par remis complètement. Parvati l'avait veillé jour et nuits. Elle était la seule à son chevet, les parents de Drago étant emprisonnés à Azkaban. Même ses amis l'avaient abandonné, pensant qu'il ne tarderait pas à les rejoindre… S'il survivait.

Ce qui avait d'abord été le témoignage d'une immense gratitude s'était, avec les mois et les années, changé en un amour sincère.

Drago avait du subir l'amputation de son bras gauche. Même la magie n'était pas capable de réparer cela. Du moins, pas la magie autorisée par le ministère. Le soutien de Parvati dans cette épreuve l'avait empêché de sombrer dans la folie.

Cette histoire avait été douloureuse pour les jeunes gens confrontés à la réticence de leurs familles respectives et à celle de Drago qui selon ses propres termes, refusait « d'enchaîner Parvati au lit d'un infirme ».

Mais cela était bien loin maintenant, ils avaient franchi le cap et apparemment leurs familles les soutenaient, du moins en apparence. Tout n'était qu'apparence dans la haute société.

Les deux danseurs furent bientôt rejoints par de nombreux couples sur le parquet de la piste de danse. Harry y avait entraîné Ginny, la faisant virevolter aussi bien que ses piètres talents de danseur le lui permettaient. Il était peut-être un maître pour le Patronus et son élégance sur un balai n'avait pas d'égale, mais en ce qui concernait la valse il avait encore des progrès à faire.

Neville invita Hermione qui fut touchée de cette délicate attention mais déclina gentiment son offre, lui conseillant plutôt d'inviter la sœur de la reine de la soirée. Ce qu'il s'empressa de faire. Il semblait soulagé de ne pas avoir à danser avec elle.

- « Hermione, je suis tellement heureuse que tu sois venue. »

Parvati l'avait rejointe et la prit dans ses bras pour l'embrasser chaleureusement.

- « Rien au monde n'aurait pu me faire rater cela » lui répondit-elle sincère, avant de reprendre :

« Tu es tout simplement magnifique, je suis si heureuse pour toi… »

Le bonheur de son amie était tellement visible que des larmes commençaient à lui brûler les paupières.

- « Oui après dix demandes en mariage infructueuses, il a fini par accepter. » répondit Parvati en riant.

- « Le Choixpeau magique devrait ajouter la ténacité à la liste des qualités de Gryffondor… » plaisanta Hermione et pour elle-même « et supprimer la fidélité si elle en fait partie… »

- « Quel triomphe ! »

C'était Pansy Parkinson, maintenant Madame Crabbe, qui venait de rejoindre les deux amies, une coupe de champagne presque vide à la main. Apparemment ce n'était pas la première qu'elle avait ingurgité ce soir, si on en jugeait à la lenteur de son élocution…et à son haleine.

- « Je doute que Narcissa aie approuvé le choix de ta tenue… » lança-t-elle à Parvati, en jetant un regard dédaigneux au sari de la fiancée de Drago.

Fidèle à ses convictions, Pansy arborait fièrement les couleurs de Serpentard. Elle se pavanait dans une robe en lamé argent, rehaussée de satin vert, bien trop moulante pour une femme qui avait vécu trois grossesses - et avait conservé les kilos superflus de chacune d'elles.

- « Je ne pense pas que ma future belle-mère ait son mot à dire sur mes choix. Si j'avais tenu compte de son avis je ne serais pas là ce soir. » lui répliqua sèchement Parvati.

- « C'est bien ce que je voulais dire, tu aurais mieux fait de l'écouter… » siffla Pansy entre ses dents, un sourire carnassier sur les lèvres.

C'est à cet instant que Drago les rejoignit.

- « Drago ! Tu n'embrasses pas une ancienne camarade ? »

Joignant le geste à la parole, Pansy se pendit au cou de Drago, puis écrasa un baiser appuyé sur les lèvres de ce dernier.

Il resta stoïque face à l'assaut de Pansy, attendant que cela se passe, sous le regard médusé de l'assistance.

Narcissa Malefoy accourut immédiatement, souhaitant étouffer dans l'œuf cet incident qui aurait pu gâcher sa belle soirée. Il était hors de question que son grand retour sur le devant de la scène mondaine ne soit entaché du moindre scandale.

- « Pansy Chérie ! Vous avez trouvé Drago c'est merveilleux… » Puis s'adressant à son fils « N'est-ce pas adorable chéri, Pansy a pensé qu'il serait amusant qu'elle te félicite à la mode Russe. Tu n'ignores pas qu'elle a des origines russes n'est-ce pas ?»

Décidément cette femme avait le sang froid d'un serpent.

Vincent Crabbe vint récupérer son épouse. L'incident était clos.

Hermione espérait qu'il la ferait rapidement transplaner chez eux… Mais compte tenu de son état d'ébriété elle avait toutes les chances de finir dans la Tamise.

Ils se tenaient maintenant tous les quatre ne sachant quoi se raconter.

Drago prit la main de sa fiancée, faisant tourner machinalement la lourde émeraude qu'il lui avait offerte en gage d'amour.

Narcissa rompit le silence.

- « Veuillez l'excuser Parvati. Tout le monde ici a cru pendant des années que Drago et Pansy finiraient par se marier… Moi la première. » expliqua-t-elle avec un rire aigu.

« Mais il est avec vous aujourd'hui, c'est son choix et je le respecte…Vous êtes issus d'une excellente famille… »

Elle faisait un effort surhumain pour paraître agréable à sa future belle fille mais on ne pouvait pas dire que ce fût une réussite.

- « Si Drago nous avait ramené une sang de… une jeune fille moins bien née, les choses auraient été très différentes… »

Hermione encaissa cette insulte sans ciller mais elle sentit subitement une main de fer se refermer sur son poignet.

- « Si nous dansions Hermione ? »

Drago la conduisit rapidement vers la piste de danse. Tous les danseurs avaient cessé leurs évolutions, laissant la place à ce couple pour le moins surprenant.

Il était de notoriété publique que Drago Malefoy et Hermione Granger ne s'appréciaient pas particulièrement et qu'à une époque pas si lointaine, ils avaient été ouvertement ennemis.

Même si les choses avaient évoluées suite à la chute de lord Voldemort, la présence des rares Gryffondor à cette soirée n'était due qu'au fait que la fiancée était l'une des leurs. Sans cela, Harry et ses amis ne se seraient jamais abaissés à se montrer au manoir Malefoy.

Sans un mot, ils entamèrent une danse, la main d'Hermione posée sur l'épaule gauche de Drago, celle qui aurait du soutenir son bras manquant.

- « Je n'avais prévu de danser qu'une fois ce soir, j'ai même refusé une danse à ma mère…» précisa-t-il d'un air faussement détaché.

- « Je dois donc prendre cela comme un immense honneur… » lui répondit-elle, sur le même ton.

- « Plus encore si l'on considère qu'un sang pur infirme tel que moi s'abaisse à se rendre ridicule au bras d'une sang-de-bourbe comme toi »

Il avait dit cela d'une voix douce, ce n'était pas une insulte, Hermione le savait.

Il continuait à danser. Drago était un bon danseur : dans son milieu, on ne négligeait pas cet aspect de l'éducation.

Après un long silence il dit simplement :

- « Je l'aime. »

- « Je sais et elle t'aime aussi. » murmura Hermione à son oreille.

- « Mais tu penses que c'est une mauvaise idée ? »

- « J'ai peur qu'elle ne souffre… »

- « Cela n'arrivera pas. On m'a proposé un poste dans la succursale Japonaise de Gringotts. Nous partirons juste après le mariage.»

Cette nouvelle laissa Hermione partagée entre la tristesse de perdre une amie chère et le soulagement de constater la possibilité d'une issue heureuse pour elle et Drago. Loin de l'Angleterre, des souvenirs douloureux et des Malefoy, peut-être pourraient-ils construire un foyer heureux.

- « Tout le monde nous regarde. » fit remarquer Hermione pour meubler la conversation.

- « Alors nous allons leur en donner pour leur argent… »

Sur ses mots, il augmenta la cadence, faisant virevolter sa partenaire encore plus rapidement. Elle en oubliait presque que son cavalier n'avait qu'un bras valide, tellement il excellait dans cet exercice.

La musique finie par s'arrêter et l'assistance salua leur prouesse sous des applaudissements nourris. Drago s'inclina devant sa cavalière, qui lui fit une gracieuse révérence. Puis il se pencha vers elle pour déposer un baiser sur sa joue qui, bien que toujours dispensé par un Malefoy, ne lui inspira pas le même sentiment que celui du père.

Drago se redressa et, la fixant droit dans les yeux, lui dit simplement :

- « Pardon. »

Puis il s'éloigna pour retrouver sa fiancée qui l'attendait, souriante, sur le bord de la piste. Ce n'était pas le cas de Narcissa et de Lucius qui avaient observé toute la scène, ravalant leur colère contre ce fils qu'ils avaient finalement si mal élevé.

Harry rejoignit Hermione près du buffet vers lequel elle s'était dirigée pour se donner une contenance.

- « Je suppose qu'après cette démonstration, tu refuseras de danser avec moi ? »

- « Ne le prends pas mal Harry, mais je tiens à mes orteils… »

Elle souleva légèrement le bas de sa robe pour dévoiler des ongles vermillons que laissaient apparaître de jolies sandales de cuir doré.

- « Et je te signale que ces chaussures m'ont coûté une fortune »

Il partit dans un immense éclat de rire. Il n'y avait vraiment que Ginny risquer de le suivre sur une piste de danse.

La soirée se déroulait à merveille. Ce n'était finalement pas la sauterie de Serpentards qu'elle avait tant redouté. La paix fragile qui avait succédée à la chute de Lord Voldemort avait fait prendre conscience à beaucoup que des changements s'imposaient dans la société encore très conservatrice des sorciers.

Personne n'avait manqué l'événement de l'année et les Malefoy n'avaient lésiné sur aucun détail.

L'orchestre était celui de l'Opéra Magique de Vienne et le buffet avait été commandé à un très grand traiteur parisien de l'avenue de Brocéliande.

Tout le monde s'amusait. Harry et Ginny étaient toujours dans leur lune de miel perpétuelle.

« Il serait temps qu'ils retombent sur terre ces deux là… » songea Hermione.

Mais plus de quatre ans de mariage et deux enfants n'avaient pas entamé leur passion.

Elle les enviait.

Même Neville semblait se divertir, alors qu'il était inconsolable depuis des mois de la disparition de sa Grand-mère. Peut-être que maintenant, il pourrait avancer, fonder lui aussi une famille et oublier un peu tous les malheurs qui l'avaient frappés. Si quelqu'un pouvait prétendre au bonheur, c'était bien lui.

Tout aurait été parfait si Ron avait été là. Elle revoyait son mari sur la plage où elle l'avait laissé trois jours auparavant.

Sa chemise a fleur boutonnée de travers dans la précipitation. Cette image, si douloureuse, ne quittait plus son esprit. Il était là, courant vers elle, criant son nom :

- « Hermione ! Hermione ! »

En repensant à cela, elle revivait la scène…

Ron en chemise Hawaïenne et en tong lui apparut, l'appelant…

Mais étrangement, il était ceinturé par des hommes en perruques Poudrées…

Non ce n'était pas possible il était vraiment là, essayant de passer la sécurité de la salle de bal. Elle commença à courir sous les regards amusés de l'assistance. Décidément, ce n'était pas son jour.

Elle finit par le rejoindre.

- « Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Et dans cette tenue ! » demanda t-elle vivement.

- « Il faut qu'on parle… »

- « Je n'ai rien à te dire ! Je croyais avoir été claire ? » lança t-elle d'un ton cinglant.

- « Mione ! Ma chérie ! »

- « Fermes-là, Ron ! »

Puis s'adressant aux valets :

- « Jetez-le dehors ! Il n'a pas d'invitation. »

- « Hermione, j'ai pris l'avion pour venir ici. Tu imagines : l'avion ! Ce truc vole sans magie ; je l'ai fait pour toi ! Tu peux au moins m'accorder trois minutes… »

Il était pathétique pensa Hermione, essayant de se persuader qu'elle n'avait plus rien à lui dire.

- « Rien ne t'y obligeait… » lui lança t-elle sèchement

« Mais tu as brisé le portoloin en partant… »

Exaspérée, elle lui saisit le bras et s'adressa à nouveau aux valets :

- « Accordez-nous cinq minutes, je vous prie. »

Il la suivit vers l'une des portes-fenêtres. Ils se retrouvèrent sur la terrasse qui donnait sur les jardins du manoir.

- « Tu as trois minutes, Ron. »

Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, comptant à rebours les secondes qui constituaient le temps qu'elle lui accordait.

- « Tu es partie si vite Hermione que je n'ai pas eu le temps de t'expliquer ce qui s'était passé… »

Son ton suppliant ne réussissait apparemment pas à amadouer sa femme.

- « Je nageais tranquillement dans la piscine de l'hôtel - tu sais que j'ai besoin de faire des exercices quotidiens pour rester en forme… »

- « Il ne te reste pas beaucoup de temps Ron viens-en à l'essentiel. »

- « Betty Grable est arrivée et elle est entrée dans la piscine, complètement nue ! J'ai voulu sortir alors… tu me connais… »

- « Apparemment toi tu ne me connais pas Ron ! Tu crois vraiment que je vais gober ça ? La fille qui a fait cinq fois la couverture de Vogue Sorcière se présente nue devant toi et toi tu ne penses qu'à une chose, fuir ! »

- « D'accord, d'accord, je ne suis pas immédiatement parti… »

- « Ron, cette femme pourrait être ta fille tu n'as pas honte ? »

- « Tu exagères Mione ! A quel âge je l'aurais eu ? Six ans ? »

- « Cela n'explique pas comment toi tu t'es retrouvé totalement nu ! Ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes de faire tes exercices dans le plus simple appareil ! »

- « Mais c'est ça que je voulais t'expliquer Hermione ! Mes vêtements se sont volatilisés juste au moment où tu es arrivée… »

- « Comme par hasard ! Et dire que je voulais te rejoindre pour un bain de minuit ! Je suis bien naïve de penser que tu avais besoin de moi pour t'ôter tes vêtements. »

Elle se tourna vers le jardin s'appuyant contre la balustrade le regard baissé.

- « Hermione, je ne suis pour rien dans cette histoire, c'était un coup monté par l'agent de Betty pour lui faire de la pub. Sa carrière ne va pas super bien depuis que Valerie Kurtz a décroché le contrat Boréales, c'est elle qui me l'a dit. »

Il s'approcha d'elle et la pris dans ses bras.

- « Hermione, croies-moi… »

Elle le croyait. Il n'avait jamais su mentir.

Elle se laissa aller dans les bras de Ron, appuyant son dos contre son torse.

- « J'étais tellement en colère si tu savais ! Si j'avais eu ma baguette magique sur moi je vous aurais changé tous les deux en…en… en cafards ! Et ensuite je vous aurais écrasé !»

Elle mima la scène abattant la main sur le rebord de la balustrade qui ceinturait la terrasse où ils se trouvaient.

Au même moment Rita Skitter se matérialisa. La main d'Hermione vint s'écraser sur son visage.

Hermione avait remarqué le scarabée posé sur la rambarde et elle avait compris à ce moment là qui était le véritable responsable de ce fiasco.

- « Espèce de pétasse nauséabonde ! » commença à l'insulter Hermione « Tout ça ce n'était qu'un coup monté par vos soins. Je sais que votre mari est l'agent de Betty Grable et comme par hasard, un reporter de la gazette se trouvait sur les lieux pour photographier la scène. C'était vous n'est-ce pas !»

Rita la fixait, les yeux exorbités, ne sachant comment réagir devant la fureur d'Hermione qui était devenue aussi rouge que sa robe.

- « Votre place est dans les poubelles que vous fouillez pour vendre votre feuille de choux ! »

Rita ne savait plus quoi faire face aux assauts de cette femme en furie. Elle restait juchée sur la balustrade qu'elle n'avait pas quittée depuis qu'elle avait repris forme humaine, cherchant désespérément une échappatoire. Ron restait les bras croisés à ne rien faire, laissant sa femme exprimer tout le mépris qu'elle éprouvait pour Rita.

Soudain, ne pouvant plus se contrôler, Hermione bondit sur la journaliste celle-ci eu un mouvement de recul qui la précipita en contrebas de la terrasse.

Elle se retrouva les quatre fers en l'air au milieu des dahlias qui avaient amorti sa chute.

Cela n'avait pas réussi à calmer Hermione qui se pencha par-dessus la rambarde pour crier à Rita :

- « Et estimez-vous heureuse que je n'aie pas ma baguette ce soir, sinon je vous aurais changé en un tas de crottes de Scrouts à Pétards »

Calmée, elle retourna dans les bras de Ron qui lui dit simplement :

« Je t'aime » avant de l'embrasser fougueusement offrant à deux visages hilares qui les observaient à travers les fenêtres, depuis la salle de bal, le spectacle de leur réconciliation.


End file.
